


Modern Ribspreader

by Protoniuss



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protoniuss/pseuds/Protoniuss
Summary: Summary of a modern incarnation of a character.





	Modern Ribspreader

Arngeirr’s ‘ascendance’ to porn-stardom was riddled with controversy. Having seemingly just appeared from nowhere, the ever-growing series of the man’s sexual escapades delighted a minor but certainly committed crowd of fetish-pursuers. With his hulking and brutish figure, endowed with nordic features and a temper to match, he seemed like a mythical throwback to the Vikings of old. Adding to his aura of toxic masculinity, brutal scars marred his entire body, from his barrel-chest to his muscled thighs. They were the traces of a terrible past too deep and visceral to be written off as elaborate make-up as his detractors and naysayers often tried to do. The look of this breeding-stud of a man was wholly completed by the length that often strained his pants, roughly equine in shape but otherwise downright monstrous, a freakish hole-cratering girth used to domesticate even the most self-assured minds.

But even such a battleforged hulk wouldn’t have been able to garner the fanbase he had simply by plowing into the ready sluts delivered by the endless assembly line of Hollywood’s failed actresses. No, Arngeirr Tyrfing - or ‘Ribspreader’, as he had come to be known - had tapped into some of the most depraved kinks found in the industry.

Permanently stretched holes, popped prostates, and more were the hallmarks of an all-out session with the Ribspreader. For some of his most notorious shoots, immediate medical treatment had been necessary and threats of charging him for bodily harm arose on occasion. All attempts at these courtly filings inevitably failed when his ‘victims’ would staunchly refuse to press charges, with some going so far as to publically swoon over how much better they felt after having been thoroughly broken in by his slut-taming girth. The terrible physical damage his ass-cratered whores had suffered still paled in comparison to the state their minds were often left in.

The Ribspreader’s niche was that he turned his impressionable, hormone-riddled partners into self-loathing faggots whose only drive in life was to get bigger silicon-implants in their tits and asses so that they could lure in the cocks of real men. Many proud she-studs became docile cumdumpsters after their first session, and whatever stubbornness remained was cruelly raped out in the midst of sweaty marathon fuckings that were live-broadcasted to the joy of his growing follower-count. In sessions that could last for days, weeks, some theorized even months, no matter how proudly and confidently his partners walked into the ‘breeding room’, they would always leave as crawling, spunk-bloated jizz-dumpsters devoid of life goals beyond cum and cocks. ‘LGBT-Pride’, as had been instilled into them, was measured solely by the amount of dicks from real men they could take up their holes and the pints of cum they could slurp up on a given day. A faggotmare’s greatest worth was to lure others of her kind between the legs of the Ribspreader, where they too would be made to learn that they existed only as a cum dumping ground; a spare warm hole for true males to unburden their sperm-glutted balls into.


End file.
